


Your Old Standby, Your Right Hand Guy

by Serenitala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Post Avengers (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitala/pseuds/Serenitala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America asks for Phil's help with a problem he has. A problem named Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Old Standby, Your Right Hand Guy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick piece to get me back into writing!  
> Completely unbeta'ed as I didn't know who to ask so I apologise for any mistakes.

If somebody had told Phil that one day Captain America would be standing in front of him asking for advice he would never have believed them. Or, if he had, he would have been beyond giddy at the thought of it. But that was before today, before the subject of the advice was made known to him.

“Barton doesn't respect me, sir, he's making team cohesion very difficult. Everything I say or do seems to rankle him and I'm worried that we can't carry on like this without coming to serious blows.”

Phil sighs, he'd thought that Barton had grown out of this sort of behavior years ago.

Rogers gives him an apologetic smile. “Natasha suggested that I speak to you about it, as he listens to you more than anyone else.”

Phil nods, Barton-wrangling is indeed one of his many skills but not one he's had to utilize in quite some time. “Leave it with me, Captain, I'll speak to him.”

* * *

 

Barton turns up ten minutes after being summoned, wearing workout gear and breathing heavily. He throws himself into a chair and Phil decides not to beat around the bush.

“Captain Rogers came to see me earlier,” he starts, noticing the way Barton's eyes flare and his jaw clenches.

“That must have been nice for you, sir.”

“He said that he's having trouble with team dynamics and that you're the main culprit.”

“Did he now?” Clint replies, his mouth twisting, “well, obviously whatever the good Captain says is true.”

Phil frowns, he's not entirely sure what's going on here but it's not like Barton at all. Maybe the Barton of years ago, young and arrogant and scared, but not the man he's spent years molding and mentoring.

“Barton, you know how important it is that the Avengers work together, not against one another. The Captain is trying to make things run smoothly.”

Phil watches as Barton rolls his head back and stares at the ceiling and a feeling of unease clenches in his stomach. He'd thought that Barton was coping well since Loki but maybe he's missed something. He leans forward in his chair.

“Is something wrong? Has something happened between the two of you?”

Barton stands suddenly, the chair behind him toppling. “I just don't see why he's the one to be giving me orders.” His eyes meet Phil's and they're flashing with anger and something akin to hurt. “Just because he's _your_ favorite doesn't mean the rest of us have to fawn all over him.”

As the door swings shut behind Barton, Phil replays the words in his head. _He's your favorite._ 'Barton is jealous,' he thinks with sudden clarity. Jealous because he thinks Phil prefers Rogers to him. Huh.

* * *

 

Phil's not above admitting when he's made a mistake so, later, when he's tracked Barton down to invite him back for one of the pizza nights they used to regularly partake in before the universe got a hell of a lot bigger, he's gratified to see the way the other man's eyes light up. They haven't done this in far too long, he thinks, annoyed at himself when he realizes that maybe he has been neglecting Barton. Been neglecting their friendship which has been a long time in the making.

They've demolished a large pepperoni and a couple of beers each before Phil broaches the subject.

“You're wrong you know,” he says, running his finger around the rim of the bottle, “Rogers isn't my favorite.”

Barton is staring straight ahead but Phil can see the way he narrows his eyes, “yeah right.”

Phil takes a deep breath, “When I was a kid, I was lonely and I was small. I got bullied a fair bit and Captain America helped me through it.” He looks up for a moment, meeting Barton's eyes, those eyes that see every goddamn thing and Phil feels like he's being seen now, being laid bare. “He was strong and noble and he fought against the bullies and the bad men and I have always admired that. He was a hero to me, he still is. But that's Captain America, the symbol. Not Steve Rogers, because as nice a guy as he is - and he is a great guy - I really don't know him that well and I would certainly never put him ahead of someone I've spent years building a friendship and a partnership with, someone who I trust implicitly.”

Barton had leaned forward slightly, depositing his beer on the floor, and the look in his eyes is intense.

“So, if you could only pick one Avenger to have your back and stuff, it would be...”

Phil rolls his eyes, “You know damn well who it would be, you're always my first pick.”

Barton's smile is bright but his eyes are wide and a little lost. Before Phil can wonder where his usual smugness is, Barton is lunging towards him and there are strong, urgent lips on his own.

It takes an embarrassing amount of time before Phil cottons on. Barton wasn't just jealous because he wanted Phil's _attention_ , he was jealous becausehe wanted _Phil_. It takes him far less time to realize that he is entirely OK with this turn of events and just as it seems Barton is pulling away he starts to kiss him back as though his life was dependent upon it.

“So, you don't want Rogers, like...you know?” Clint says later, hands behind his head and his naked chest rising and falling with his deep breaths. He's smug, but not unbearably so. After all, Phil thinks as he pulls Clint so that he's laying with his head on Phil's shoulder, he's feeling pretty damn smug himself.

“Certainly not! I don't want to sleep with Captain America! There's only one Avenger I want in my bed.”

“Damn right, there is.” Clint replies, burrowing himself closer into Phil with a pleased noise.

* * *

 

“I just want to let you know that whatever you said to Barton really worked. Everything is going much more smoothly now.” Rogers has a happy smile on his face as he walks through the doorway to Phil's office.

“That is wonderful news, Captain.” Phil replies, as he continues typing, “He can be a handful at times but I can assure you that he more than makes up for it.”

“So it seems. Actually, I was wondering what you did in case we butt heads again in the future?”

Phil slowly removes his hands from his keyboard and looks Rogers in the eye.

“Actually, Captain, I would very much prefer it if you didn't use the same methods as I do. Otherwise I'll be forced to break out my high-voltage tazer and possibly have you reassigned to Antarctica.” He smiles, pleasantly, mildly, he's known that smile to make stronger men than Rogers whimper.

He sees the moment that comprehension lands on the Captain's face and watches him back out of the door with wide eyes.

Phil is settling himself back down in front of his screens when a voice calls down from somewhere above him. “That was ever so sweet, sir.” He smiles and stretches his fingers out over the keys before replying.

“You think you're the only one allowed to get jealous, Barton?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Alison Krauss Song 'New Favorite' because I am terrible at coming up with titles.


End file.
